Partner
by Genius-626
Summary: First chapter: Semi-reflective Delbert/Amelia fluff. Second chapter: Semi-reflective about the children growing up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Treasure Planet fans :) I've written fan fiction for nearly two years now and haven't once written a Delbert/Amelia fic yet! I'm a big fan of the couple, so why it took me this long, I don't know...I blame school. Anyway, please enjoy.**

Partner

The voyages were long, the work, hard and rigorous. The days were either filled with unexpected danger or absolutely nothing at all-those days the worst, the boredom deadly for some, the heat often times relentless. But weather was anything but constant, their journeys far and their destinations vast, all new to the Doctor. No amount of books or classes could have prepared him for the sheer and raw experiences of the natural universe beyond the skies. Even with the discovery of Treasure Planet under his belt, he was still quite inexperienced.

But no matter how much struggle or strain his unpracticed body and mind was put through, he wouldn't trade the life of a voyager for the world. There were discoveries to be made, let alone history, adventures to be had, and a life to pursue, finally given the chance to seize the day like he'd privately dreamed for countless years. Lifelong secrets harbored for what seemed an eternity were finally becoming reality in what seemed to be an illusion; a dream, freedom reigning in the rush of lift off.

During the day, some crew members could be cruel when the Doctor was unaccompanied, but he paid little mind to them, knowing their words to either be subtle signs of friendship or meaningless banter. Sometimes, to his amusement, Amelia got the better of them. She would reprimand them on the spot, her sharp tongue and glaring green eyes perfectly on time for the rescue, her delicious sarcasm a tone Delbert found hard to live without. He had no problem with the crew seeing him as a subordinate to their captain, because he knew better; he knew the truth. On the ship, they relied respectfully on their rank, appropriately acting as such around others-but when they were alone, rank had no relevance.

There were often sleepless nights when he was at his telescope, religiously observing the stars he'd only seen in books; only seen on computers and projection screens. The silence was sometimes deafening, especially when he was alone. And he was alone quite often, Amelia a strict follower of routine, knowing her limits as captain, her abilities and well being depending on how many good hours she managed to rest.

Once, she gave him a surprise visit.

"You should get some sleep, Doctor." She said, tearing his attention away from the night sky. He loved the way she called him "Doctor," it always in an endearing and affectionate tone, one reserved for him and him alone, a fact he so graciously admired.

"There's no reason for you to be up, either, Captain, with your precious sleep cycle." Delbert replied, coming off with more attitude than he'd planned.

She narrowed her eyes at him almost playfully, reaching both hands for his shoulders, a loose embrace such as this always able to give her small solace from the days work. She loved having him aboard for that reason, he the only person able to put her at such ease, even melt her at times. But when danger arose, a part of her, deep down in the depths of her heart, worried for him. She knew he was capable and learning more each day, even attractively assertive at times, but she feared that she would never truly stop worrying about his safety. Gentle touches such as this reassured her that he was still alive and well.

"Why spend the entire night gazing-"

"You of all people should know, Captain. I thought we shared a love of the universe, it's reaches untapped-"

"Doctor-"

"It's beauty boundless, its-"

"Delbert." she began, stopping him mid sentence and loving the taste of his first name in the air. She lingered a bit before finishing what was on her mind, teasingly, until he inquisitively took one small step closer. She never lost eye contact with them as she practically whispered. "What I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted me was..." she tilted her head slightly, placing a hand on the side of his face. "Why spend the entire night gazing at the sky, when you could be with me?"

Delbert stood there, stunned and thankful all at once.

And since that night, the Captain's quarters were as well his own.

As much as he wanted to accompany Amelia in all of her endeavors, he still had responsibilities and obligations of his own on planet and oftentimes had to skip journeys for more scholarly work.

This was when the separation was unbearable.

It was like a dull pang in his heart, like a part of him was lost, though he knew her absence only to be temporary. He couldn't have imagined the feeling before falling in love with Amelia. Her presence, he realized days into her mission, was one completely unique to any other he'd ever met. Though his days were easily filled with work, and even merry making with friends and acquaintances, there was something missing. He could now easily relate with Sarah, she having shared with him her past feelings of when she and Jim's father were still together. The realization was astounding to him, it not having taken long for him to accept the newness that was Amelia; the sheer joy and completion he felt when he was with her too unique to ignore or pass off as mere attraction.

It confused him at times if he thought about it too much. Some days he'd be fine, others, he'd wallow in grief, babbling on and on to Sarah how he felt so independent before, so self sufficient, and that he still was, but couldn't quite live to the fullest without her.

"Love's only complicated if you make it that way, Delbert." She'd said, patting him on the back as his head was flopped into his crossed arms.

He'd looked up then, seeing the situation almost out-of-body. "You know, I remember you being in my position, and I in yours years ago."

They smiled at that, somehow still thankful that time had changed things.

The day had come, she'd be docking this hour, he told himself. The wharf was crowded, as usual, and he was nervous for some reason, flustered from not having seen her in months. Only then did he truly believed himself to be the bumbling idiot she always called him, promptly forgetting that the trait was a part of him she loved so. When he finally spotted her, for the first time in a long time, he stopped thinking, his feet moving on their own as their eyes met briefly. He noticed the perk of her ears, an extension of her facial expressions in which he found absolutely irresistible.

When he reached her, he could hardly contain himself, seeing that she invited his embrace, dropping her bags and wrapping her arms around his neck. She had a grace that he was sure could not be matched by any living creature, just the sight of her sparking an attentiveness in his that not even the stars could ignite.

He quickly noticed her new second in command standing just beside her, seemingly unfazed by their public display of affection, however sparse. He was not embarrassed in the least, surprisingly, having missed her too much to have such anxieties plague his mind. If anything, his confidence had strengthened-that is, until he realized how tall her Co-captain was. Why she hired men who were unreasonable intimidating, he wanted to ask, but easily kept the thought to himself. He then loosened his grip on the Captain, she herself holding on only a second more before straightening and turning to her Co-captain.

She took Delbert by the shoulder in introduction. "Mr. Anders, this is Doctor Doppler, the chap I was talking to you about."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor." He said, holding out of his hand. "I've heard much about you."

"You have?" He replied incredulously.

Mr. Anders smiled knowingly, amused by his Captain's choice of partner, silently wondering how she possibly came to the conclusion in the first place.

"Come now." Amelia said. "We've things to do. Another day, Mr. Anders."

"Another day." he replied, leaving in the opposite direction they were.

Amelia then half dragged her Doppler out of the crowd, looking eager to talk to him.

"Delbert, I know I've just gotten back, but I need to ask you something very important."

"As do I." he said. "Go ahead."

"I've missed you." she said, her voice melodious ot his ears. "More than you know."

"Oh, I know." he replied in earnest, nodding almost vigorously. "Believe me, I know. And I know this sounds cliche, but I find it incredibly difficult living without you." He took her hands as he said this.

Her smile was that of love and appreciation. She shook her head. "No man had ever been worth the worry, the wondering-"

"Worry? You worry about me _here_? While I worry about you out _there_?" He looked exasperated, which made her smile wider. "Amelia, I have no way of knowing if you've...I don't know, been sucking into a black hole, eaten by a whale, plundered by pirates-"

"Delbert." she stopped him, calmed him. Her smile never faded. "I worry about you anywhere. You could trip on your own shoelace and end up in the hospital. Either way, I think we got off subject,"

"Right, right." He regained his composure, ignoring her derogatory comment. "Amelia," he fumbled around in his jacket pocket for the ring, having fully contemplated his proposal for days now. It felt like the right thing to do, it felt perfectly right, so why was he so nervous?

She noticed his tremble and laid a hand on his arm, steadying it as his fingers gripped the box still hidden in his jacket, her eyes never leaving his. She knew, and yet she was waiting for him, as if she could read his mind; as if she had been wanting to ask the same question.

"Amelia, marry me." He finally said, pressing the small velvet box into her palm.

She only glanced to it, then back to him, her expression unreadable until the very last second before she reached a hand to his face and kissed him.

It was when she said 'yes' that he truly knew what it meant to have a partner, not just a bride.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, this will be my last fan fic for a while I think. I have to buckle down for school, writing research papers, reading novels, making graphic novels, finishing my AP portfolio, the whole shebang. Thanks for reading and sorry if this is a bit short. Enjoy.**

Partner

Chapter 2

She would never get tired of the shocked and curious faces of various crew members as they docked for Montressor spaceport at the end of each voyage. Oftentimes, she traveled with a new crew each time, all usually knowledgeable of her rank and reputation, most respectful and non-intrusive. Though, some members thought she to be a predictable mystery, the figurehead for strong willed feminists everywhere, untapped beauty and prowess a byproduct of discipline and insane amounts of academy training she'd endured in her earlier years. They knew her to be witty, also thinking the habit to be a mask in which she hid her true self behind in order to keep from becoming too close to anyone, though she was a surprisingly personable captain.

These quiet conspirators were always the ones she paid the closest attention to when docking, purely for her own amusement. She could just picture their thoughts. Captain Amelia-strict, sarcastic, oftentimes mocking and extremely intimidating Captain Amelia-was striding down the ramp and onto the dock to be greeted by the cheery faces of four small children. She received them all with a motherly glee, getting down on one knee to embrace them all properly. Her husband nearby would always patiently wait for his turn, the seemingly scrawny, bookish type canid suddenly seen in a different light with the captain so willingly in his arms. Their connection was sometimes received well by strangers, the more intelligent of passersby able to see their strong love for each other and accept it. Not so intelligent persons often questioned such a pair, especially the men of upper rank, such as herself.

She knew Delbert handled the criticism well and with little thought, knowing that others' non educated opinions meant nothing. But he himself rarely encountered it first hand, his colleagues amazed that he'd even have a chance with her. But even after nine of marriage, four of those years with the children, she still couldn't quite believe she'd gotten so lucky.

It was a joy to see them after long journeys, even short ones, it no longer a surprise to her how much she missed her family in her absence. The pride she possessed for her little ones brought her joy she never wanted to live without, they forever a living testament of the love she shared with Delbert; their legacy. This joy would only grow, she realized, as they did. Years past and they all became quite clever, all with different interests and passions. She was honestly surprised when the shyest of them all, Amory, turned out to be the one to follow in her footsteps.

He was nearly sixteen at the time of his first voyage, too young, in his father's opinion.

"This is a routine mission, dear, we're not supposed to run into anything that might delay us." She said to her husband, trying to persuade him. When it came to parenting, neither pushed to be in complete control, both having learned early on that this kind of job required a team effort. So, even with matters such as this, when she so wanted to abuse her rank, rank had no relevance here.

"Not _supposed _to." The doctor retorted. "The universe is unpredictable, I don't trust it with my son, and at such a young age."

"So you don't trust me, either?" Amelia said, crossing her arms. "Delbert, if anything were to go wrong, you know I would protect him with my life."

Delbert sighed, the very thought of his wife and child in danger a very unnerving one. He'd gotten used to her frequent missions and to the possibilities of her in hostile situations. Before the children, he'd often gone with her, which helped, letting him feel somewhat more in control of fate by being there to witness anything first hand. But with the arrival of their four kittens and pup, he more than willingly volunteered as the "stay at home dad."

He sighed, contemplating his options, which were thin. _Say yes, and your son will probably have a marvelous time, even if danger arose. Say no, and he'll ignore you until he's 18 when he can make his own decisions. _When he looked back into Amelia's eyes, she saw just what was running through his mind. _If I say yes, he'll grow up much too fast._

Amelia sighed, knowing his inner struggle, but not sharing it. She was much more accepting of the fact that their little angels were growing up and becoming the stars they were meant to be instead of staying the small, adorable cubs they were just years ago.

Before she could say another word, he nodded and spoke.

"He can go. Who am I to deny him? I yearned for adventure at his age, but I only knew the adventures that books could take me on. Amory, it runs in his blood." He gave Amelia a knowing smile. "From his mother, the fearless captain, galaxy renowned."

She smiled at this, thankful for his change of mind. She embraced him. "And from his father." She added, talking close to his ear. "The most courageous astrophysicist in the galaxy."

"Courageous?" He said. "I wouldn't say courageous."

"Don't be so modest." She retorted, meeting his eyes and lightly slapping his arm. "Flying the Legacy into a 'raging inferno' with no proper training to even steer a ship qualifies a title much more than simply 'courageous.'"

"Crazy, perhaps?"

...

With one last kiss, Delbert bid his captain farewell. They watched as the girls bid their only brother goodbye, straightening his jacket and hat, prepping him for a safe journey.

"You remember how to chart a course using the stars? It's the best way, I wouldn't trust maps if I were you." Leontyne advised, the star gazer of the four, the lone red haired feline. "If you're marooned on a hostile planet, the stars can guide you home, if you're lucky enough to get a ride, that is."

"Don't be morbid, Leon. He won't get lost." Alteria said, pushing her sister slightly. The blond swiped unseen dust from her brother's jacket, thinking him to be the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. "Amory will be fine, especially with mom."

"Come back in one piece, k?" Danica said, her black hair covering one eye.

Amory brushed her hair aside so that he could see both eyes. "I will." He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, then, looking up slightly to see his mother. She was still slightly taller than he, only about a few inches. Though she'd never feared him growing up, she did however dread the day that he stand taller than this.

As they strode up onto the Legacy, Amelia immediately went to snapped to work and started giving out orders force of habit. However, she was powerfully aware of her son, still in her slight grasp. It was if she was seeing through his eyes, but had no idea of his thoughts. She looked at him, he visibly quite content, a small smile gracing his canid features. He looked so much like his father, it made her heart swell, pride once again reigning over her emotions.

She sighed. "Come, Amory. You have much to learn." She placed her hand on the side of his face, ignoring her crew members, too caught up in her happiness. "We've got an adventure to lead. And I can tell, son, this will be the beginning of a glorious partnership."


End file.
